From Uzumaki to Uchiha
by UchihaMadara2412
Summary: A lot of things can happen when you mess with seals. When Orochimaru messed with Naruto's in the forest of death, an unexpected turn of events occured and Naruto becomes aware of his heritage, and trains to honor the Uchiha name...getting training from his dead ancestor himself was just a bonus. Possible AU. Uchiha Naruto. Sorta Alive Madara.
1. Kyubi's Death, Madara's Birth

From Uzumaki to Uchiha

Chapter 1

Yo! This is a little idea of mine that I thought would be interesting to write. This is a minor story while I focus on my others: Reincarnation Fun and Edo Tensei: Resurrecting Gods so it may not be updated as often.

Quick note. The Indra and Asura transmigration doesn't exist here, It just wouldn't work with what Naruto's personality and goals are going to be(in the far off future I hope. I want proper character development).

I apologise in advance for bad grammar

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was certainly a cliché setting... That all bad and dark events happen in an ominous and creepy place.

The Forest of Death could be described as such a place. The giant trees whose branches spread so far that shielded the sky from view, only allowing small strings of light breaking through

The inhabitants of the giant forest; many species including giant centipedes, tigers, bears and leaches.

There were many things that made the forest ominous, but the atmosphere, the _air_ itself made the forest the most foreboding

Or...

Perhaps it was the fact that the unfortunate genins of Konoha, Suna, Oto, Taki, Ame and Kusa were inside of the forest. Stuck and vulnerable. Until they acquired both a Heaven and Earth scroll and succeeded to reach the tower that was located in the center of the forest, The 5 days that were given to accomplish the aforementioned task ran out or... they died. Either by the efforts of a fellow human or by the inhabitants of the forest.

The situation that faced Team 7 of Konoha - which consisted of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto - was none of the above. In fact, Team 7 had gotten themselves into one of the worst situations imaginable.

The one in a thousand chance that they - As fresh genin with only one serious mission under their belt- had happened to participate in _this_ particular Chunin exam.

This chunin exam where there were many plots to be had. The biggest and the most threatening to Team 7 at this moment would be the fact that one of Konohagakure's most dangerous Missing-nin -Orochimaru of the Sannin- happened to be in Konoha. With several plans in mind.

One... To Invade and destroy Konohagakure no Sato,

Two... To kill his former sensei - Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage.

Three... To acquire the living body of one Uchiha Sasuke. Last Uchiha remaining in Konoha, for his bloodline.

The Sharingan or Copy wheel eye. The bloodline of the Ancient clan of the Uchiha, it was said to originate from the Rikudo Sennin, Sage of the six paths. But this was not known to be actually true or not.

But, the common belief that Young Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha remaining in Konoha wasn't necessarily true.

There was, in fact, one other, that shared the coveted blood of the Uchiha. However, the blood ties were thin. Diluted by the blood of a minor clan, then the blood of a sister clan to the Uchiha's most hated enemy.

The minor clan: The Namikaze. A now extinct clan, they originated in Fire Country and remained a minor clan during the Warring clan days, they died out just after the forming of the Hidden villages.

The sister clan: The Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool. Also mostly extinct, few Uzumaki escaped the massacre of Uzushiogakure and now wander the lands as vagabonds or settle in obscure villages to hide from the forces of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri who seek to exterminate the remains of the clan. A continuation of their attack many years ago.

The enemy: The Senju Clan of Konoha, formerly of the Forest. The Senju clan also seem to be gone with time. Only one Senju remains in the world. Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of Senju Hashirama -Shodai Hokage of Konoha.- Tsunade was a former Konoha Kunoichi, A member of the Sannin and a sad woman who now wanders the nations, Gambling her money away in grief.

Normally, this Uchiha would have never awakened his Sharingan and would have remained in obscurity, growing up as an Uzumaki and a Jinchuriki of the most powerful Bijū, Kyūbi no Yoko or as known to some: Kurama.

Well, normal doesn't apply to Fuinjutsu, an obscure art not very known to many as out was a difficult path to master, also the secrets and most complex seals were lost with the destruction of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Both who specialized in the area.

Also the fact that a mere apprentice - to Uzumaki standards - messed with, what is and forever will be, the most complex seal on the planet.

Orochimaru never knew what he had done to the seal. After all, you never know what could happen when you mess with a seal made by the combined efforts of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze, never mind that it was touched by the Shinigami soon after it came into effect.

The possibilities were endless, As chakra touched by the fabled god of death could bring great change... Or...

...The end of the world as we know it...

* * *

Four stood in the branches of the massive trees that populated the forest, a tension heavy silence and killing intent hung in the air, suffocating those not accustomed to the feeling. Only one in the group could.

For a matter of fact, only three stood. One was suspended in the air by a tongue that wrapped around his stomach.

"He he. So the Kyūbi brat is still alive.." Orochimaru said, somehow managing to speak clearly with his tongue sticking out.

"When your emotions are heightened the power of the Kyūbi overflows... Interesting..

Oh my... The seal is visible" the snake summoner continued, his hands in a strange seal.

Orochimaru drew back his right hand, the fingertips catching ablaze with eerie purple fire also, faintly glowing kanji were visible in the purple blaze each finger holding a different element. The left hand held the other, stabilizing it.

"Gogyō Fūin!(Five Elements Seal)"

The snake man lunged forward, slamming his fiery hand upon the visible seal on Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke-Kun! Naruto is!..." Sakura trailed off as the pressure pressing down on her increased, making her fall into silence.

Naruto screamed in pain, his face torn in a terrified and shocked expression. Soon his slitted eyes returned to their normal state and the enlarged whisker marks shrunk until the were simple lines once again. He slumped in Orochimaru's hold In near unconsciousness, faintly aware of the scroll he fought hard to obtain being ripped from his grasp.

Naruto was thrown aside, his path of flight aiming him into a tree.

Sakura panicked again, hastily throwing a kunai at the flying blonde, successfully managing to pin Naruto to the tree... Somehow.

The last thing the boy heard before falling into complete unconsciousness was the unmistakable voice of his crush screaming at something. But he could not bring himself to aid her. The pain was too much...

* * *

Meanwhile in the seal

* * *

The seal would normally resemble a sewer type place, with water running on the floor and great stone walls rising to meet the high ceiling.

There would be two pipes running along the walls, one large pipe glowing an eerie red while the other would glow a bright blue colour.

Lights would run along the high ceiling, casting their light upon the darkened halls.

It didn't look like that now.

The water was turbulent, the normally shallow river had now deepened, the clear water stained a disgusting purple. The walls were covered in cracks, small shards and fragments falling here and there as the walls crumbled and fell.

The pipes were shuddering and moving, the two normally far apart were now closing in on each other. The normal pipe looked the same but if you looked closer your would see that the bright blue had darkened some.

The large Red pipe however was going through a drastic change, from the endless darkness that was the end of the corridor, a very deep blue, almost black liquid looking substance was overtaking the red rapidly. The last remains of the red were retreating to the lighter side of the corridor where a great cage stood in an even greater room.

The room was also in shambles, the normal golden shine of the cage doors were now rusted and falling apart, but they were barely held together with sickly purple chains and a slip of paper which also looked degraded.

Behind the cage doors lay a colossal creature. It had bright red/orange fur, large bunny-like ears and a mostly vulpine appearance, the only difference was a fairly human looking torso and opposable thumbs.

Nine menacing tails waved being the fox, giving him its title of Kyūbi no Kitsune; Nine-Tailed Fox.

The red eyed fox was glaring down at the rising water, specifically at the only dry spot in the room.

A wide circle of the floor lay dry, the space was empty but not for long as something formed from the shadows, taking shape in the dry area. The form was one of the main reasons he was glaring. But the fox consolidated himself with the knowledge that he was going to be free, while his enemy would be trapped here until his host died. Mwahahahha! revenge!

Ahem. Moving on.

The room was continuing to degrade at a rapid pace. Most of the structure was about to collapse, which would reveal the new area made from the destruction.

The figure had finished forming. Revealing a relatively young looking man who had waist length black spiky hair, fair skin and black as coal eyes.

The man was clad in samurai-like crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs.

There were also two weapons on the mans back; a beige and brown Gunbai which had a long black chain running up it. The other end of the chain was connected to the end of a kama.

The man looked stoically at the glaring Kyūbi his eyes often flicking about the room, taking in the deteriorated state of the room. The man concluded that it was a seal, considering that his pet was caged behind the bars. He last saw it in his last battle with Hashirama, when it was sealed into the mans Uzumaki wife...Mito, wasn't it?

"Kyūbi. We meet once more" Madara drawled

 **"Madara"** Kyūbi snarled in response, his tails waving more agitatedly.

"What is wrong with this seal? It should not look like this, Uzumaki work was always looked like it was a work of art."

Kyūbi scowled before deigning to respond to the Uchiha.

 **"A man by the name** _ **Orochimaru**_ **I think it was, placed a seal on my host that aimed to cut my chakra off from the boy, it seemed to have worked** _ **too**_ **well"**

"What do you mean?"

 **"In a few minutes, I will leave the boy and join my other half in the stomach of the Shinigami, Rejoice! Flesh bag. You will remain here as a substitute so the boy doesn't die, funny huh?"**

"KYŪBI!..." Madara stepped forward his hand reaching back to draw his Gunbai

 **"Should I mention that the boy is your grandson?"**

Madara stopped his advance and looked at the fox with narrowed eyes.

"My son died long ago, he was only 5 at the time, impossible for him to bear an offspring"

 **"Ah ah! Don't be hasty Ma-Da-Ra-Chan, your son actually had a sealing accident and managed to throw himself forward in time. He lost all his memories of you and lived a simple life in Konoha before settling down with his Uzumaki wife and becoming the Yondaime Hokage."**

Madara was stunned. _His_ son had become a _Hokage?_

"Interesting"

 **"Indeed. Listen I don't have much time but would you do me a favour?. One last thing?"**

"Hn"

 **"Break your grandson out of his tree hugger habits, he reminds me** _ **too**_ **much of that wood using bastard, always cheery and trying to deal with everything using peace talks... Disgusting. There is also a... Thing... He has a childish crush on. How I which I could kill the pink thing but alas, I cannot. As much as I despise you and your clan, you are a worthy ninja. Make your grandson the same. He is not worth much at the moment"**

"Hn. I would be doing so anyway. Any other comments?"

 **"Yes actually, your clan is all but dead, only two brothers remain. Thought I would let you know.** **Ciao!"**

And with that, the giant fox dematerialized into a red blob which disappeared.

The room finally collapsed in upon itself, revealing a moon lit clearing which was located in an endless forest.

In the clearing sat a boulder. It was a strange boulder with one high platform and a lower platform. On the back of the boulder was the Uchiha symbol painted in vivid red and white.

"Dead huh?"

Madara recognised the place as the place he was named clan head, back when the villages didn't exist and it was just good old war with the Senju, in a dance to the death.

The moon was illuminated a vivid red, casting its glow everywhere, it had a ring that had one tomoe circling around it upon the front.

Madara looked up at the moon with a mourning gaze. _Izuna... Minato..._

His gaze was drawn back to the ground when he heard a gentle thump.

An unconscious blond lay on the soft grass, his face set in restful slumber while his chubby whiskered cheeks twitched here and there.

The boy wore an atrocious orange and blue jumpsuit which clashed horribly with his bright golden hair. Other than that, the boy wore normal ninja attire.

Madara walked over to the boulder and sat up on the higher ledge, watching his grandson with a close eye just in case something happened.

A few hours later the boy began to wake, his eyes fluttering before snapping open revealing bright blue eyes which had a thick ring of black around the edge.

The boy sat up sluggishly, his hand coming up slowly to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned before taking a good look around and noticing Madara sitting on the rocks.

Naruto jumped up and retreated several meters, a kunai materialising in his hand.

"Who are you? Where are we? What the hell is going on?" Naruto fired question after question at the silent man, forgetting tact.

"Who am I?" The man looked up at the red moon, which prompted Naruto to do the same. Naruto's eyes widened when he got a good look at the moon. It was just like Sasuke-temes eyes!

"I am Uchiha Madara"

Naruto looked at Madara with a strange look. "Uchiha? I thought teme and his brother were the last?"

"And they are. I was dead."

"Then how-"

"No more questions child. You still have ones I need to answer"

Naruto fell silent, his head turned in an embarrassed blush.

"Where are we? We are in your mind" Madara continued

Naruto looked like he was about to speak out but he fell silent just before he opened his mouth, remembering the raven haired man's words.

Madara nodded at the boy in approval, the boy learned quickly

"What is going on?" Madara looked back at the red moon, his own eyes changing to match the colour.

"I have no idea"


	2. History, Seals and Change

Uzumaki Uzumaki to Uchiha

Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you people who followed, favourited and reviewed. It's appreciated

I apologise for the bad grammar

Enjoy!

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

Jutsu

 _ **"Madara/Bijū speaking" (**_ Madara has normal speech outside the seal _ **)**_

 _ **'Madara/Bijū thinking'**_

* * *

Previously

"What is going on?" Madara looked back at the red moon, his own eyes changing to match the colour.

"I have no idea"

* * *

The clearing was silent, only the faint rustling of the leaves dancing in the wind were heard. Uzumaki looked to Uchiha as the two stared each other down.

"It seems some explanations are in order" Madara motioned to the rock beside him. "Come, sit. I have a long tale to tell."

Naruto looked at Madara cautiously before walking forward and lifting his small frame onto the rocks, settling down onto the lower platform. He looked back at Madara with curiosity all over his face, he wanted explanations now.

"Where to begin? Hmm... I suppose it would be the birth of your father."

"Do you know who he is?! Tell me please!" Naruto shouted, turning to face the long haired man desperately.

"As I said before child, be quiet and I shall answer your questions. There is no need to act like you are."

Naruto looked down in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry"

Madara nodded before looking down at the vacated clearing, with a small thought and a flick of his wrist, he made a small figure on the grass.

It was a young boy - around five or so-, he had bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair, he wore a high-collared dark blue shirt and black pants.

"This is my son, your father. Uchiha Namikaze Minato, although you may have known him as only Namikaze Minato or the Yondaime Hokage. He was born just after the forming of Konoha."

"Yondaime! The Yondaime is my father?"

"Yes, now are you going to let me finish?"

"H-hai" Naruto stuttered

"Hn. Now Minato was a genius at even that young of an age - as expected from a son of mine. Especially in Fuinjutsu - his mother's area of expertise. Much to my disgust he often went out to Senju Tobirama to learn some sealing techniques. I did not stop him, even though I hated that white haired bastard, as he was doing it to become stronger. I could respect that"

"He was declared dead when he was around five years old as his name disappeared from the tracking scroll of the Namikaze clan. The scroll basically kept track of alive members, a name would only disappear when they died and the scroll is very reliable."

"How is he my father then if he died that young?" Naruto asked

"I don't know much myself, but before you came Kyūbi told me a little of what happened before he left"

"Kyūbi?! Where is he?!" Naruto looked about quickly, trying to see if the Kyūbi was nearby.

"Quiet! How many times do I have to remind you? Have patience," Madara said sternly, his red Sharingan eyes looking condescendingly at the young Uchiha/Uzumaki.

Naruto hung his head in shame.

"You _did_ know you had Kyūbi sealed inside of you?"

Naruto looked back up at Madara with sad eyes. "Yes, I only found out about it around six months ago, at my Genin graduation"

"Pfft, Konoha probably never told you before so they could ensure your loyalty before dropping something like that on you. That sounds like something they would do, Konoha is corrupted to the core" Madara said disgustedly, his hatred of the leaf village shown on his face

"Hey! Jiji wouldn't do something like that! He is always really nice to me... One of the only ones to care about me" Naruto looked down at his swinging feet.

"Really, why does he care? Why did he care for a no name orphan who was hated by everyone? Don't you think that isn't a bit suspicious?! The village comes first before all to the Hokages. To them, you are a weapon to be used! A military asset to the village. The Sandaime probably acted like he did to create a bond between you two, ensuring you would never go rogue or insane from the continuous hatred from the villagers. It doesn't matter now, Kyūbi is dead"

"...Dead?"

"Dead, gone to the Shinigami to join back with his other half. Although I don't know why, I came to replace him, if I didn't, the void left behind from the Kyūbi would have killed you." Madara stated bluntly

"Oh.."

"Hn. I'm going to have to hurry up or wait for another time, you are going to wake up soon"

"Wake up?... Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! The weird snake guy! I have to go and help them!" Naruto leapt off the rock and looked around for an exit frantically.

"Wait"

With Madara's word Naruto stopped and turned round, facing the imposing Uchiha who had stood up and looked sternly at the former Uzumaki.

"I have not finished yet. Come back here"

"But-"

"Here. Now" Madara's commanding voice reached him from across the clearing, Naruto walked back to his seat and got up again. Looking down ashamedly again.

"Do not disobey my orders again Naruto. Or I will not train you like I was planning to."

"You are going to train me?!" Naruto looked up, a wide grin on his face.

"If you behave and follow my orders, Yes, I will train you. You are my grandson, it is up to me to raise you as my heir. As your father cannot"

Naruto looked at Madara with a hopeful face. "Could I, Uh... Call you Tou-san? You _are_ acting like a father to me so... Uh-"

"Yes. I suppose I am. I never got to raise my own son properly, Its the least I could do to raise my grandson- oof"

Naruto had engulfed Madara in a tight hug, his head on the Raven haired man's armoured chest. Madara heard a muffled "thank you" from the boy.

"No problem." Madara ruffled Naruto's blonde hair with his hand. Naruto drew back and looked up at Madara, his previously blue eyes were almost black now, only a ring of blue remained around the pupil.

They suddenly changed into a blood red colour, with one tomoe circling each pupil.

"You have awakened the Sharingan Naruto" Madara drew out a kunai out of nowhere. "Have a look" he held it out to Naruto.

Naruto took the kunai and held it up to his face, the reflective metal showing him his red and black eyes. He reached towards his face with his free hand and touched one of his eyes softly.

"It looks strange" Naruto stated bluntly.

"It does for the first time but you will get used to it" Madara replied

"Hn"

Madara gave a small smile, it seemed the Uchiha verbal tic had already surfaced.

Naruto looked horrified "No! I sound like Teme now! Agh!" Naruto held his face in his palms, hiding his red cheeks.

"At least it isn't as bad as your last one, I heard it went something like... _dattebayo_ " Madara teased

"Agh! Shut up tou-san!"

Madara laughed and hugged Naruto again, it was nice to have a connection to his son. Even though it was his grandson.

Naruto laughed and hugged Madara back.

As they hugged Madara noticed something on Naruto's head, underneath the thick spikes of blonde. He reached up and pushed the hair apart, revealing Naruto's scalp and the unmistakable black lines of a seal.

Madara frowned and looked back down at Naruto, who was looking at him curiously.

"Tou-san?"

"Someone has put a seal on you son. An inhibiting and loyalty seal by the look of it."

"Inhibiting? What does that mean"

"It's stopping something, most likely your growth, intelligence and chakra control. Although your hopeless chakra control could be because of Kyūbi. The loyalty one would keep you subservient to Konoha and the elders"

"Can you break it?" Naruto asked worriedly, beginning to understand his father's words earlier, about Konoha.

Madara scoffed. "Of course, I learned seals from your grandmother, one of the best seal users ever, only contested by the royal Uzumaki. Although you will probably change if I break it."

"Change?"

"You will be more like me. Your looks, your chakra, your attitude. My chakra is very potent and breaking a seal like this will change your very being"

"Do it"

"You sure?" Madara asked. "There's no turning back once this is done"

"Yes, " Naruto said firmly a fiery determination in his eyes.

"Very well." Madara placed his hand on Naruto's head and began weaving his chakra into the seal. "I shall contact you soon but remember to do anything to accomplish your goals and..."

"... _Do not trust anyone from Konoha,_ "

And with that Madara totally integrated his chakra into the seal and channelled a shit tonne of chakra, making Naruto's world go white.

* * *

When Naruto came to, he noticed that he was looking up at the roots of a tree and that there were sounds of battle nearby.

He stared up at the roots and marvelled on how fast he could think and how clear his thoughts were, he didn't feel the need to prove himself and become Hokage... He didn't feel a lot of things that he used to actually.

His chakra was running smoother through his body, compared to what his chakra was before it was like a rough stormy sea but now it was like a still lake.

 _'Tou-san was right, these Konoha bastards were using seals to ensure my loyalty and to keep me at a lower skill level. Hn, they've failed.'_ Naruto thought darkly.

 _ **"Of course I'm right son, I have had many experiences with Konoha before they kicked me out. Look yourself over and see what's changed"**_

 _'Yes Tou-san'_

He got up and looked himself over and noticed that he had gotten taller and his skin had paled a lot. As he looked down he took notice of how his black hair fell on-

Black hair? He had blonde.

Naruto grabbed a lock that was falling over his face and took a better look. Yup it was totally black with the tips being his original blond. To be honest it looked pretty cool. He grabbed the back and tried to pull it round to see if it was the same, but he was met by a long spiky mane of hair that fell down his back to his waist.

 _'Its like yours Tou-san'_

 _ **"Hmm interesting, there is a fight going on outside, go see what's going on"**_

 _'Hai'_

Naruto walked out from under the tree and into the clearing, taking in who was in the clearing with him.

There was Sakura lying on the ground injured, he found that he couldn't bring himself to care about her. Sakura was looking at him with a gaping mouth, Naruto thought it was quite amusing. He heard dark chuckling in the back of his mind when he thought this, it seemed that it was amusing to Madara as well.

Sasuke was further away, covered in black marks and was pulling on some guys arms in a direction that would certainly hurt. Sasuke was looking at him with wide eyes. Naruto supposed his Sharingan was on... and his appearance as well. He heard choking from Madara, he wondered what was going on in there.

Team 10 were standing in a clump - well Ino slumped in Shikamaru's arms. - looking at him wide eyed.

Those guys that talked to them before the exams - _'Neji, Lee, Tenten'_ his mind supplied - were also there. Lee, the guy that fought Sasuke was unconscious on the ground while the other two were standing in the trees.

Then there was the sound team that attacked Kabuto scattered about, the spiky-haired one was the one getting his arms broken, the girl was lying on the ground and the bandaged guy was standing nervously nearby the girl.

"N-n-naruto? I-is that y-you?" Sakura stuttered

Naruto looked blankly at the pink haired girl, absently noting that she had cut her hair.

"Of course it's me Sakura. Who did you think I was, Uchiha Madara?"

 _ **"Hn, your subtle aren't you?"**_

 _'It was a joke Tou-san'_

Sakura took immediate notice of the lack of -chan to her name that Naruto normally added, what happened to him after Orochimaru punched him?

 _'He could very well be Madara'_ Neji thought as he looked down at the other long haired boy, he had seen a photo of Madara before and Naruto had an uncanny resemblance the former leader of the Uchiha clan, only with whiskers and a little blonde in his hair.

Neji looked at Naruto's eyes with his Byakugan, observing the chakra coils developing rapidly expanding and changing. Actually, throughout Naruto's body, the chakra coils were changing. Neji concluded that it was to adapt to the dark blue almost black chakra that had replaced the normal blue with a hint of red Naruto had before.

Everyone else was just staring at Naruto's eyes - which were lit up in the characteristic red of the Sharingan. They noticed that he had only one tomoe while Sasuke has two.

"Sasuke." Everyone was startled by the lack of emotions in the normally cheerful boy's voice, they were even more scared by Naruto's next words.

"Are these trash giving you trouble? They should know their place"

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, Sharingan against Sharingan for a few more moments before an insane grin came across Sasuke's face once more.

"Yes. They are...could you take care of the other one? I'm preoccupied with this dirt at the minute"

"Of course. But I doubt he can dance well. I'll end his suffering quickly" Naruto replied, drawing out a kunai and walking towards the bandaged boy slowly.

Dosu was panicking, he was only here to kill Sasuke and now he was facing _two_ Uchiha instead of one.

"H-here" Dosu held out his earth scroll to Naruto with a shaking hand. "Take it and let us leave"

*snap* "AGH!" Zaku was screaming, his arms both laying in an odd angle definitely broken.

"Please!" Dosu pleaded, his eyes flicking to his downed teammates.

Naruto was standing right in front of Dosu by then, his emotionless Sharingan staring at Dosu's scared flitting eyes.

Naruto reached out, making Dosu flinch, taking the outstretched scroll from the Sound Shinobi with his free hand.

"I would thank you... But you're going to die so...what's the point?" Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Dosu, the kunai dripping blood.

Blood burst from Dosu's throat in a torrent, spraying down onto the ground. The now dead body fell to the ground with a soft thud. Making most of those who stood by flinch and stare at Naruto with horrified eyes.

"N-naruto! You didn't have to k-kill him! He did nothing wrong" Sakura shouted, nearly vomiting at the sight of the body.

Naruto looked at Sakura with narrowed eyes. "He was a threat, Sakura."

"No, he wasn't, he surrendered and was giving you his scroll peacefully. Why-"

"If he wasn't a threat now, he could become a threat in the future. He would probably come back for revenge, we injured and nearly killed his team mates. What would you do if one of them broke Sasuke's arms? Or something happened to me huh? Would you just leave? Never to return and get vengeance? You are weak Sakura. Shut up" Naruto snarled.

"Oi! Baka don't talk to Sakura like that, she's your team-" Ino was cut off by Naruto's glare.

"Shut up Ino, you are weak also. What did you do to help in this fight?"

"I-"

"Stop with this nonsense," Sasuke said, walking over to the others. The curse mark had now disappeared from his skin. "Naruto's right, you are all weak."

"Did you kill him Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with searching eyes. "Yes."

They all looked over to where Sasuke had been. Zaku's body was now spilling blood from his jugular, staining the grass crimson.

"Good. I wouldn't want more weaklings in our team." Naruto walked over to the barely conscious girl from sound, preparing to kill her.

"Wait." Neji and Tenten descended from the trees and landed softly by the prone form of the girl.

"I would like to kill this one, as you have taken the lives of the others. They did that to our teammate" Neji continued, pointing to the battered body of Lee.

"Of course. You don't seem to be weak as the others here, have it." Naruto said, walking back towards Sasuke.

"Of course, It was fate that made me stronger than you all. You were weak before but you have changed, Uzumaki." Neji replied, quickly turning the girl over and slitting her throat.

"My name is no longer Uzumaki... I am Uchiha Naruto now."

"So it seems. Good bye then, Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. The next time we face each other will be in battle. Fate decreed it so."

"I'm looking forward to it. Hyūga Neji." Sasuke said confidently

Naruto narrowed his Sharingan eyes at Neji's team. "When we dance, We shall see who's eyes are stronger. Our Sharingan or your Byakugan. Although our eyes are the most powerful in the world."

"So be it. _Uchiha_ "

"It will be. _Hyūga_ "

Tenten picked up Lee and Team 9 left. Leaving only Teams 7 and 10 in the clearing.

Naruto turned to the terrified Team 10. "What scroll do you have?" He asked quietly, walking towards the Ino-Shika-Chō trio.

"H-heaven" Ino replied, taking said scroll out of her pouch.

Naruto held out his hand. "Give it to me"

"W-what?"

"Give. Me. The. Scroll. Ino."

"B-but we're allies. We work together and help each other don't we?"

"The moment we started the chunin exam it was every team for themselves, we will remain enemies till the end of these exams. Give us your scroll and we will let you live."

"Naruto!-"

"Quiet Sakura" Sasuke snarled, glaring at the pink haired girl.

Ino shakingly handed over her teams scroll to Naruto before retreating rapidly, dragging Shikamaru and Chōji with her.

It was now only Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura in the clearing. Sakura was still staring horrified at the changed Naruto.

"How much energy do you have Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Not much," Sasuke admitted. "The seal that Orochimaru placed on me is draining my strength slowly. I have only enough for an hours run before I collapse. I want an explanation Naruto, how do you have the Sharingan?"

"I'll tell you later, when Sakura asleep, she doesn't need to hear this"

"Hn"

"Sakura you can sleep now. We will wake you in a few hours"

Sakura didn't protest, although she wanted to know as well, she really _did_ need rest and who was she to complain when it was offered to her. She dragged herself over to the tree hollow and lay down, falling asleep immediately.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Talk. Now"

Naruto motioned Sasuke over to the opposite side of the clearing from Sakura and sat down. Sasuke followed and sat with him.

 _'Tou-san how much should I tell him?"_

There was silence for a few moments before he got a response from Madara

 _ **"It depends, ask him what are his plans for the future. If he is involved with Konoha just tell him the basics. If not, everything. Perhaps he could join us, he**_ **is** _ **Uchiha."**_

 _'OK'_ Naruto replied, looking back at the confused Sasuke

"What are you planing for the future Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"I don't see how this involves how you are an Uchiha."

"Your answer will decide how much I tell you," Naruto responded, looking up at the moonlit sky.

Sasuke looked at Naruto weirdly for a few moments before his face turned dark.

"I'm going to get strong enough to kill my brother, taking all I can from this shithole before leaving to find someone to train me. Although I don't know who will. Orochimaru had offered to take me in just after you were knocked out."

 _ **'He has already fallen to the**_ **curse of hatred.'** _ **"Ask him if he would join us if I trained him."**_

 _'You're going to train him Tou-san? I thought you were going to train_ me _?'_

 _ **"I can train you both once I get out of this seal, now**_ **ask** _ **"**_ Madara responded irritably

 _'Alright, alright I'm doing it'._ "Sasuke, if I gave you the offer to train with one of the most powerful people in the world." _ **" Don't flatter me, son,"**_ _'shut it Tou-san.'_ "Would you take it?"

"Without a doubt," Sasuke responded immediately

Naruto sighed and looked up once more, he decided to tell Sasuke everything: How Madara was inside of him, How Kyūbi was there before, his father, how Madara was his Grandfather and about Konoha putting the inhibiting and loyalty seal on him.

Sasuke was silent for a while, taking in the huge amount of information Naruto had thrust upon him.

"What are _you_ planning to do Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly

"Huh?"

"From what I gather; you hate Konoha now, you won't be aiming to become Hokage anymore. What are your goals? You need a goal to work towards or you will get nowhere. I'll ask again. What are _you_ planning to do Naruto?"

 _'What are my goals?'_ Naruto asked himself. He found that he didn't have an answer to that question. He knew he had to get better, free Madara from the seal and leave Konoha but what then? What will he do afterwards?

 _ **"Create a Kage Bunshin Naruto"**_

 _'What?'_

 _ **"Create a Kage Bunshin, I think I can temporarily come out of the seal when I inhabit a Bunshin."**_

 _'I'll try it'_ Naruto made the familiar cross seal for his favourite jutsu and murmured

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

In a puff of smoke that normally appears with the Kage Bunshin, Madara appeared in all of his crimson armoured glory.

Sasuke jumped back in surprise, holding out a kunai to defend against the possible threat.

Madara turned to Sasuke and looked at him with an analytic gaze.

"You look much like my otouto did, in his youth."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

Madara's eyes narrowed and a torrent of KI came out of his body, directed at Sasuke.

"However, if you ever betray Naruto. Izuna-lookalike or not I will wipe you off the face of the earth. Do you understand?"

"H-h-hai" Sasuke stuttered, his whole body shaking in fear. The KI was worse than Orochimaru's!

"Hn" the KI stopped, prompting Sasuke to slide down on his knees and look fearfully at the ancient Uchiha.

"Now I have something to tell you both" Madara started, crossing his arms and looking blankly at the two younger Uchiha.

"What?" Naruto asked

"What I'm about to tell you will make you hate Konoha and its dealings forever more..."

"I'm going to tell you the truth about..."

* * *

Ha! Cliffhanger! Although you probably already know what Madara's telling them. He predicted it first.

Review and tell me how I'm doing, please.

Life rant

Is it just me or does anyone else feel that Pokémon Go is just retarded? Really! They've taken out the fun to me. The beating the shit out of the Pokémon before capturing them was the fun part. Now its like.

Oh Rattata *catch*

Zubat *catch*

Pikachu! *catch*

No fun in it anymore.

Life rant over.

UchihaMadara2412 out

Sayonara!


	3. Truth, Reunions and a Tower

From Uzumaki to Uchiha

Chapter 3

All rights reserved - but some wrongs are still available

Don't own Naruto

Enjoy

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

Jutsu

 **"Madara/Bijū/Black Zetsu speaking"** _ **(**_ Madara has normal speech outside the seal _ **)**_

 _ **'Madara/Bijū/Black Zetsu thinking'**_

* * *

 _Previously_

* * *

"Now I have something to tell you both" Madara started, crossing his arms and looking blankly at the two younger Uchiha.

"What?" Naruto asked

"What I'm about to tell you will make you hate Konoha and its dealings forever more..."

"I'm going to tell you the truth about..."

* * *

"...The Uchiha massacre"

Silence ruled the clearing after Madara's declaration, the two younger Uchiha stared at Madara slack-jawed.

"The... truth?" Naruto asked warily, glancing at Sasuke who was clenching his fists and jaw tightly.

"What do you know of the Uchiha massacre already?" Madara asked glancing between the two boys.

"Not much" Naruto said "only that they all died at the hands of-"

"My brother _Itachi._ He slaughtered them all to _test_ himself." Sasuke interjected, seething at the mention of _him_.

"That is only what he told you, child. There was and are more things happening in the shadows than you may think."

Sasuke's head shot up and locked on to the elder Uchiha, his Sharingan eyes blaring to life as he glared.

"You know nothing! You have been here only a few hours so how could you know anything about that night? How!"

Madara looked at Sasuke mournfully before looking over to the barely seen Hokage monument, glaring at the first two faces.

"The Uchiha massacre was destined to happen ever since our clan joined this village, having Tobirama as a Hokage just drove the wedge further. I knew it was going to happen someday and I tried to get the Uchiha clan out of Konoha but they rejected me, saying that I wanted to go back to my warmongering ways. I left the village after that."

Sasuke looked at Madara confused "destined? How could it be destined?"

"To even begin to understand you have to know that centuries worth of battle and being enemies can't be pushed aside lightly. The Senju and the Uchiha have been fighting since the time of the Rikudo Sennin

The Senju still didn't trust the Uchiha even after the clan served the leaf for a while, we never betrayed the village even once, we wanted the war to end as well. But the one that had never trusted us was the one that led us to destruction... Senju Tobirama: The Nidaime Hokage.

He created the Uchiha Police Force in an effort to restrict and keep an eye on the Uchiha clan. As time went on, more and more laws and stipulations were placed on the clan reducing them to a mere police force with no say in village affairs. Affairs of the village we helped create. I warned the clan that this would happen years before it did but as I said before they didn't believe me and began planning on electing a new clan head while I was still there!"

"So what you're getting at is?..." Naruto questioned

Madara sighed and looked at the boys again. "Tensions were probably so high between the Uchiha clan and Konoha that The Uchiha got sick of it and tried to take over. You say your brother killed the clan? Are you sure he did? It could have been an illusion to try to trick you."

"No! It was him" Sasuke shouted, "I'm certain!"

Madara looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes, "What was your brother like? Before the massacre?"

Sasuke's mouth opened and closed a few times before he looked down in thought, his memories were a bit foggy but he could remember a little about how his brother was.

"He was... Really nice to me, he always told me that violence wasn't needed and how he wanted there to be peace in the world. Kaa-san always said that Itachi was a kind person that would never unwillingly hurt somebody"

"But he started changing and getting distant after he joined ANBU, I hardly saw him as he was always on missions. Whenever he did come home it was only for a short time. Just before the massacre, he got into an argument with Tou-san... That's all I can remember. But..."

"But?"

Sasuke looked up with a confused gaze. "I don't know if what I saw was true or not but... I thought I saw him crying before I passed out..."

Madara and Naruto sat and took it all in. Madara coming to a conclusion quicker than Naruto.

"A pacifist then. Hmm. Judging by what you told me, I can assume that Itachi was ordered to kill the clan. And only a Hokage can give that kind of order."

They were struck silent once again

"O-ordered?" Naruto stuttered, his eyes wide.

"You lie. You lie! That couldn't have happened. That's not true!" Sasuke had leapt forward and tried to attack Madara but he was quickly deflected and sent back to his place with a rough push. He landed on the ground roughly

"It is the most logical conclusion Sasuke. You can't refute that."

Sasuke ground his teeth in irritation, trying to find a way to deny Madara's conclusion but he couldn't. As Madara said it made the most sense. Sasuke stood up and started to head back to the tree but he was stopped by Madara, who held a hand up.

"If anyone asks, it was Orochimaru's messing with the seal that caused Naruto's change. Also, don't say anything about what we discussed tonight."

"Why not!" Sasuke snarled." Why can't I go and get my revenge now?"

"Because the theory is not confirmed and it could not be true... Even though there is a 93% it is true. Wait until we confirm it and we get stronger. Your revenge is not going anywhere."

Sasuke snarled again and then stalked to where Sakura was sleeping and set himself deep into the hollow, turning his back to the other Uchiha. Falling asleep.

Madara turned to Naruto. "That goes for you as well, no revealing anything that we discussed. Not even anything about me or the Kyūbi, it could have disastrous consequences."

"What do you mean?"

"With your changes" Madara gestured to Naruto's hair, eyes and skin. "Konoha will already be suspicious of you and will try to examine the seal and try to get you under their control again. You cannot trust anyone! Remember that they are all ninjas, ninjas who can manipulate you to their tiniest whim. Like they have for most of your life."

Naruto looked down at his feet with a sad gaze. "So. Even Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-Jiji can't be trusted?"

"Especially them." Madara knelt down and took a hold of Naruto's shoulders. "They probably had a hand in your development and loyalty. Without me, you would have never doubted the Hokage, Iruka and Kakashi and you would have remained loyal to this backwards village till you died"

"So. What do I do now?" Naruto asked hesitantly

Madara smiled softly, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Naruto's, whispering so softly that he could hardly hear him, Naruto never noticed what Madara was doing to him.

"We get stronger, strong enough to kill all those who oppose us, to kill our enemies... Strong enough to _destroy_ _Konoha_ leaving only _ashes_."

"How do I get strong, though? I'm so weak right now that it's not even funny, academy students could probably beat me." Naruto was looking down in shame.

Madara stroked Naruto's long Black/blonde hair affectionately, the soft smile still on his face.

"All you have to do is to follow me and let me train you. It will be a rough path but it will be worth it in the end, you will be powerful enough to show them that they were wrong. That Uzumaki Naruto is no more and Uchiha Naruto will rise in his place. No longer a child they can push around, and discriminate just because some idiot sealed one of the most powerful beings of existence into him. You could even tell them that the Kyūbi is dead, shout it from the rooftops. ...But..."

"But?"

"We cannot reveal ourselves now if we do. Konoha will get their seal master and seal me away from you and all of your memories of trying to go against them, your Sharingan. Everything. Will be locked away. What's your decision Naruto " _'Like you ever had a choice'_ Madara thought

"O-ok"

"OK what Naruto?"

"I'll follow you. Just... Make me strong" Naruto was looking nervously at Madara, scared that his Father figure would reject him, like everyone else.

"Good." Madara ruffled Naruto's spiky head of hair. "We can talk tomorrow, now go to sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Hai, Tou-san" Naruto walked over to the tree. But he stopped halfway and turned back to Madara.

"Tou-san, how should I act around the Konoha Shinobi? Do I act like I used to or do I show my real self?"

"Hmm, a bit of both. So as to not cause as much suspicion, act like you are still loyal but you are more serious."

"Hai"

Naruto turned and walked over to the tree, laying down, falling asleep immediately.

Madara looked at the sleeping boy with a smirk on his face, phase 1: get the boy to trust him - complete

"I don't know why they never chose you as Hokage, you have the charisma for it. **Indeed, you have a way with words Madara-sama"**

"Zetsu took you long enough" Madara turned and watched as his subordinate rose from the ground, the black and white contrasting skin drawing the most attention.

"Ah, it took a while to locate your chakra signature, although you made it easy for us when you flared it out for the world to know. **We also had Obito to deal with, he was too curious as to what we were up to, we managed to dissuade him temporarily. We didn't know if you wanted to reveal yourself"**

"Hn. How is Obito doing?"

" **Good, the plan is going along well,** Although we were curious about what you said earlier. **Is Kyūbi really dead?"**

"The Kyūbi that was sealed into the boy is now in the Shinigami's stomach with his other half, if what I have been told is true. We can still retrieve it if we get that Uzumaki Mask, could you find it?"

"Possibly **it will take time** "

"Do it, or the plan is lost"

"OK! **It will be done. And the boy?** "

Madara narrowed his eyes at Zetsu. "What of the boy?"

" **What are your plans for him? You wouldn't waste so much time convincing a useless pawn"**

"Hn" Madara scoffed. "You know me too well Zetsu, but he is not an expendable piece. After all, my blood runs thick in his veins. He is my grandson"

"Grandson? **You never said you had a son."**

"My son supposedly died when he was 5 years old but he had gotten himself into a sealing accident and thrown himself forward in time."

" **That's interesting** "

"Indeed. You ask of my plans for him?" Madara looked over to the sleeping boy and smirked. "A backup plan, just in case Obito fails, Naruto has Uzumaki, Namikaze and Uchiha blood in him. He is guaranteed to be powerful, With the right training. And the way I am going about this will secure his loyalty to me and me alone."

" **Hmm.** That sounds like it will be interesting to do"

I have my work cut out for me, though, the Senju ideals are ingrained deep in him, it will take a while to have him perfectly where I want him. But when I do..."

 **"Heh, you know what you're doing in any case. Do you want Obito and Akatsuki to be informed of your revival?"**

"Hmm, yes. But tell them that they will not make a move now, I have work to do. Training my grandson and getting out of this seal are at the top of my list."

 **"Well, we'll be going now.** We'll get in contact soon, and inform you of the progress." Zetsu sunk into the ground, leaving no trace that he was ever there.

Madara looked up at the sky, at the full moon that shone brightly down onto the world.

"Soon... The eternal Tsukuyomi will be in effect and peace will be brought to this cursed world."

* * *

It was tiring but they pushed on, leaping through the thick bushy trees as they tried to push away the almost overwhelming exhaustion pressing down on their minds and bodies.

They were almost finished with their journey, after spending two almost three days in this infernal forest they were willing to push past their limits to reach the safe haven that was the tower located in the centre of the aforementioned forest.

Sakura was the most exhausted of the trio, her low stamina and the fact that she was still recovering both physically and mentally from yesterday's battle against the sound ninja. Also the fact that her teammates Sasuke-Kun and the ba- No.

She dare not call Naruto by that insult anymore. Not after what he had done yesterday... That was one of the worst moments of her life. On par with the freaky Mist ninja that _killed_ her Sasuke-Kun (delusional, you know Sakura she would focus on that Sasuke had died(briefly) ) and that Orochimaru guy that did something to Sasuke...

The continuation of Sakura's thoughts were not recorded and so, they, fortunately, will not be written.

Naruto was the least tired, but he was still exhausted. he was continuously scanning the forest, on the look out for threats as the closer they got to the tower the more chance that someone could ambush them and take their scrolls while they were weak.

He was still taken aback at how much better he could see, sense, _feel._ Before it was like he was in a thick smothering cocoon that blocked out everything. But now...

He felt like he was invincible like he could take on any enemy. His eyes were so sharp that he could make out individual leaves on the trees that they passed. His chakra was so much easier to control, leaping through the trees was effortless. He could think almost 10 different things at once and still remain vigilant to his surroundings... He was still getting used to that... He could also sense things, not much but he could sense the chakra of his teammates and a few faint ones jittering about the forest.

But his thoughts were sobered by the utterly humiliating fight against Orochimaru the day before yesterday. He was utterly beaten. He was no match for the Snake Sannin. Madara also gave a bit of advice that brought him back down to earth in a gentler way.

|Flashback|

 _ **"You may have awakened the Sharingan, Naruto. But you must remember that the Sharingan is not all powerful, you are still at the skill level that you were at before, you merely have a better understanding and view of the world. The true changes will reveal themselves when we begin to train"**_

 _ **"I also have to tell you some side effects to the Sharingan...the eyes tempt you, you must not give in to the power hunger and the madness that it brings, I myself have fallen to the curse and have barely beaten it back. It is a constant battle uphill that you will begin once you progress in the eye's levels. Now get back to running, your absentmindedness is going to make you run into a tree."**_

 _"Huh? Tree? Oh, that one... No no no no no no agh! *crash*Tree!_ _ **!**_ _I hate you! You stupid lump of wood I will-"_

 _ **'I'm sure that even Hashirama-baka heard his hatred for trees in the afterlife . '**_

 _"_ Hurry up Naruto! Your lagging behind"

"Sasuke! Shut up bastard!"

|Flashback end|

Ahh, good times.

Sasuke was still a bastard, just less so to him. He guessed it was because he was a Uchiha and that he wasn't as annoying as before.

It could also be about what Madara had told them the previous night... The things that this _village_ has done were disgusting and inhumane. No wonder Tou-san left the village. Naruto wondered how Sasuke was holding up, it concerned Sasuke more than himself... The Uchiha massacre...

Sasuke was conflicted. His reason for living that has driven him for 5 years had been smashed to pieces in front of his eyes. It was always _Itachi._ The person he worked towards... The person he wanted to kill more than anything in the world... Killed the clan on Konoha's orders? Because they were planning a coup. _It was the villages own fault that the Uchiha wanted to revolt!_ And since they couldn't stop it in the conventional means they just order Itachi to kill them all?...

He didn't know if this was true or not so he planned to talk with Itachi and get the truth from him... He could figure out if he was killing his brother or not when he crossed that bridge.

They had mostly passed through with no one challenging them, there was a narrow situation where they nearly ran into someone from a powerful team but with Naruto's sensing skills they managed to avoid and pass by the lone person.

They were a kilometre or so away from the tower when Naruto sensed another team. They were not really close but close enough for him to flag it as a possible threat.

"About a half a mile away is a strong team"

"Are they heading this way?" Sasuke asked, drawing out a kunai from his Kunai holster.

"No, the seem to be heading to the tower as well" Naruto replied.

"W-we should h-hurry then. I-in case they want to a-a-attack u-us" Sakura stuttered, absolutely terrified to be anywhere near Naruto.

"Hn. I agree"

"Hn let's go then" Naruto drawled sarcastically "Or do you want to just sit here and watch the flowers grow?"

After an affronted silence, the trio headed off at a quick pace towards the tower. It took them around 20-30 minutes it reach it and they saw the team Naruto sensed head into the tower.

They caught a hint of blue, red and black but they couldn't see the symbol on their Hitai-ate, so their village remained unknown.

Naruto walked over to a free door and opened it, motioning the trembling Sakura and the conflicted Sasuke in.

They walked in together and looked up at the message on the wall.

"I think they want us to open the scrolls," Sasuke said, taking out the earth scroll he had

"So it seems." Naruto took out his heaven scroll and looking towards Sasuke.

"On three. One... Two... Three!" Sasuke and Naruto both opened the scrolls at the same time, but they were covered in strange symbols.

 **"Fūinjutsu the sealing arts. This is a summoning seal, throw it down on the ground"**

"Throw it down Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, throwing his own scroll.

Naruto soon followed and as the scrolls landed, they fell into an x shape.

A plume of smoke emerged from the scroll, concealing whatever had appeared. It remained there for a few moments before fading, revealing their former teacher. Iruka.

Iruka was looking wide eyed at the team. Sakura looked the same, if not a bit shaky, she was also taking minute glances at Naruto which were filled with... Fear?

Sasuke looked a bit troubled but he hid it well behind a mask of indifference.

Naruto... Looked completely different, if it weren't for the orange he would have thought it was someone else. The long black hair compared to Naruto's original blonde. The pale skin- Naruto was nicely tanned. The eyes were the most surprising, only a small ring of blue remained, the rest was a deep coal black. Naruto had grown taller too, on par with Sasuke's height., it was noticeable as Naruto's clothes were a little tight on him.

All in all, Iruka was wondering what had happened to the normally cheerful boy. He seemed rather reserved now, not much but a little.

"Hey! Long time no see"

* * *

Yo!

Thanks for all your reviews and stuff. It means a lot :)

Please continue reviewing! It helps a lot and if you have any ideas (OC's, Arcs etc) please let me know. I am a little stuck for some filler arcs to spread this story a bit(I only read the Naruto manga, the anime pissed me off with too many fillers) so please do if you can.

A note on this chapter before anyone says anything.

In my eyes there is no good or evil, there are only points of view. Everyone has a different perception of things. They will make assumptions based on personal beliefs and experience. So one person's view of evil may be different from someone else. So Iruka may actually be nice but to Naruto who has been manipulated by Madara, Iruka was probably working to keep him weak and loyal. See. Different points of view

You get what I mean.

If anyone is still confused, ask and I will see if I can explain

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS**

Rocuezar: sorry it seemed that way to you, I hope this chapter is more to your liking, if not let me know. See if I can improve eh?

The Sith'ari: I will probably let Neji into the little group if I can, it would make a change don't you think? :)

bankai777: maybe... It would make for a good battle

Wyrtha: Thanks! Yeah, I will prob have Kakashi teach Sasuke and Madara teach Naruto for the CE final. I wonder as well.(I haven't written it yet ;) )

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed ( you know who you are. ) you took time out of your life to write a little comment for me. It means so much to me thanks!

Ja ne ;3


	4. Secrets, Eyes and The Fight

From Uzumaki to Uchiha

Chapter 4

A/N at bottom

Enjoy

* * *

Previously

* * *

All in all, Iruka was wondering what had happened to the normally cheerful boy. He seemed rather reserved now, not much but a little.

"Hey! Long time no see."

* * *

Everyone stood silently as they gaped at Iruka, even Sasuke and Naruto as they had never encountered something like this before.

"W-what's going o-on Iruka-sensei?" Sakura stuttered, completely stupefied by Iruka's sudden appearance before them.

Iruka looked at the team concerned, they were covered in dirt and scratches. _'They must have run into one of the more experienced teams,'_ Iruka thought. He was still amazed that they got to the tower on the third day! Only two other teams had made it so far and Team 7 was a rookie team barely out of the academy.

"Looks like you guys had some trouble," Iruka said, his concern breaking his voice a little. Everyone on the team seemed to have been affected by the forest, Naruto the most, he seemed to be diff- No. Naruto was definitely different from when Iruka had met him for ramen on the night before the first exam.

It _was_ definitely Naruto; only he could wear that atrocious neon orange jumpsuit, but he had changed a lot

Naruto was looking at Iruka with a scrutinizing eye, he didn't want to believe what his father figure told him - especially about Iruka-sensei - and he hadn't found any reason to doubt his former teacher but, the seed of doubt was already planted and was slowly growing. Iruka could be faking what he was showing outwardly; He had done that for most of his life.

Even though he hardly paid attention in class, he had been told repetitively that 'Deception was a Shinobi's greatest weapon' and the way in which he understood is that Iruka could be hiding things and he could never know what was really going on inside of Iruka's head.

The suspicion was subconscious, but it was always there, lingering.

"Why were you summoned, Sensei?" Naruto asked semi-calmly - you could see his body tremor here and there- a small smile spreading across his face.

"At the end of the second test, it's set up that we chunin's would greet the exam takers... And I was the one allowed to greet you."

"Greet us?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Iruka took out his watch and looked at the time. "3 days 17 hours. A good time. This will allow you to rest for the remainder for the second exam"

"The second test. Congratulations! All three of you passed... If we had time I would have bought you all some ramen."

Naruto and Sasuke merely nodded at the confirmation while Sakura was looking at her teammates trepidly.

"Ah! I have to explain what's on the wall. This is the motto for chunin made by Hokage-sama. The heaven in this paragraph refers to the human mind while the earth represents the human body...

If you seek heaven, gain wisdom, be prepared..."

* * *

"The third exam will begin in just over a day. Will we rest or go and look around?" Sakura asked, managing not to stutter.

Team 7 were wandering through the winding corridors of the tower, they had just been dismissed by Iruka who had told them where their rooms, the dining area and the room where they were to meet the other passing teams on the 5th day were.

"Hn, rest. We need it more than wandering aimlessly, there could be confrontations within the tower." Sasuke muttered. His dark eyes scanning the dimly lit hallway, glowing red occasionally.

"Let's go then. *yawn* I'm tired" Naruto started walking faster, pulling ahead of his teammates.

"Dobe!"

Naruto turned around, "What, Teme!"

Sasuke pointed to the left, opposite to the direction that Naruto was heading in.

"Our room is that way"

Naruto looked back down at the hallway that he was heading and looked back at Sasuke with a faint blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Hehe, I knew that!"

"Sure you did" came Sasuke's sarcastic reply.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

* * *

Top of the Tower | Just afterwards

* * *

"And the seal is not bothering you anymore Anko?"

"No Hokage-sama"

"That's good... Orochimaru huh?"

"Hai, I ran into him after went in search of him. Those bodies were definitely his work, even though I couldn't get an ANBU team out because the evidence was shaky."

"Hmm." The Hokage drew a puff of his pipe as he stared down at his paper work, pondering on what the Tokubetsu Jonin had told him.

"He's after Sasuke isn't he?"

"Hai, he mentioned that he had marked the Uchiha with the same seal that I have," Anko brushed her fingers against the three tomoe that lay in a circular pattern on the junction between her neck and shoulder. "I don't think that the Gaki can survive it though, I barely did all those years ago."

"Sasuke-kun has a strong will, I'm sure that he will survive and be able to fight off the temptation to use it"

"If you say so"

There was a knock on the door, breaking up the discussion.

"Chunin Umino to see you Hokage-sama" The ANBU by the door announced after he had checked as to whom was wanting entrance.

"Let him in."

The door opened, revealing a troubled Iruka standing there, Iruka walked in and stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama"

"Hello Iruka, back from greeting a team in?"

"H-hai Hokage-sama, that the reason I'm here actually"

"Was there a problem?"

Iruka looked down at his feet sheepishly. "Not exactly Hokage-sama, it's about Naruto's team - Naruto and Sasuke specifically."

"What about Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" Sarutobi leant forward on his desk, his usually jovial expression replaced by seriousness. _'Has Orochimaru took an interest in Naruto-kun as well as Sasuke-kun? Were they both marked?'_

"It seemed that Sasuke was in pain, holding the side of his neck like this," Iruka took hold of his right shoulder. "But Naruto has... Changed."

"Changed?" Anko asked, her worry amplified by the possibility that another had been marked with Orochimaru's cursed seals.

Iruka scratched his scar nervously. "Its hard to explain to be honest. You would understand better if you saw him."

"Hmm" The Hokage frowned, reaching down into one of his drawers and taking out a glass orb placing it down onto his desk and holding his hands over it.

Images started to race across it before it stopped at a dimly lit room that was occupied by two people

They were easily recognized: Sasuke by his duck-butt hair and Sakura by her bright bubblegum pink. But where was Naruto?

Sarutobi's question was answered that next moment as someone walked into the room. Sarutobi gasped softly as his mind jumped to another person as soon as he saw that face and hair. But he could tell that it was Naruto. The orange jumpsuit was Naruto's trademark, even if the legs now barely reached Naruto's ankles and the sleeves stopped short on his wrists. The faint whisker marks also confirmed the identity of this boy

Hiruzen only had one thought when he saw the new Naruto.

 _'How? We sealed it away after we found out... I'll have to speak with_ him _about this'_

* * *

Time passed quickly in the tower for Team 7, there wasn't much to do other than rest and wait for the exam to end.

Two teams were already at the tower; The Suna team - Gaara, Temari and Kankuro and a team from Ame - according to Kankuro who responded briefly as they passed- but they didn't come out of their rooms at all - that they were aware of -

Naruto(Madara) sealed up Sasuke's mark as soon as they got into their room it was done quickly so it wasn't a permanent fix - Madara needed to analyze the mark in order to fully seal it off or remove it- but they were working on it.

The days flew and only a few other teams had managed to make it to the tower.

It was on the fourth day when Team Gai had walked in tiredly, waving halfheartedly as they carried semi-conscious Lee along with them.

Early on the fifth day, Kabuto's team had arrived. They were a little scuffed but they seemed alright, Naruto noticed however that Kabuto's eye's seemed to linger on him a little longer than the rest of his teammates but that was expected, Naruto looked a lot different than before.

The day passed on and it seemed that no other teams were going to make it to the tower in time for the third task but the teams were surprised when team 8 turned up - visibly tired and their clothes were torn up some- just at the end of the exam.

The exam had now ended and the teams made their way to the main hall. When team 7 walked in, Naruto looked around and took in his surroundings, noting the large empty area that was the ground floor and the raised balconies that overlooked the area. The raised platform the had a huge statue of a hand in the ram seal at the back.

Naruto looked back at the balconies and noticed that the sensei's of the teams were already there: Kakashi-sensei stood there with Kurenai? Wasn't it? - Team 8's sensei - and that green spandex wearing ... Thing... He was the sensei for team 9 if he remembered correctly. They were chatting amongst themselves quietly but when Naruto's team walked in they froze and stared at him intently. Actually everyone there was staring at him.

The Suna team and their sensei were staring at him curiously but they turned away as soon as Naruto looked at them.

The Ame team looked at him intently before the red haired girl turned and ran up to their sensei - Who wore a typical jonin uniform and had blue hair. There was also a paper flower in her hair... Curious- and started talking rapidly but he couldn't hear what they were saying from the distance but when the girl had finished and the woman had responded both females looked at him with wide eyes. The red haired girl ran back to her teammates and said something else to them which made them all look to him with wide eyes also.

The Konoha teams were also staring at him oddly, specifically Kabuto's sensei who looked at him hungrily, his chakra felt weird as well.

 _'What's going on? Is it "Everyone stare at Naruto day" or something, its getting annoying'_ Naruto thought turning his head to the front where the Hokage, the crazy proctor lady and the assorted ANBU were _also_ staring at him.

 _'Oh come on! Fuck this shit'_ Naruto crossed his arms and glared at everyone, making the Hokage's eyes widen even more if that was possible.

 **"You** _ **have**_ **changed quite a bit Naruto, the old man probably recognized the looks. He was alive in my day, he was only a little genin then though. Its a surprise that he could remember that far back. You resemble me a bit** _ **too**_ **much. Maybe we should have waited-"** Madara was cut of by Naruto's shouting

 _'No. I don't care! let them all stare if they want. It's all they ever do. If they have a problem they come out to me and say it.'_

 **"Very well. Be cautious however, a lot of attention will be gathered here today and even more than necessary if you are not careful"**

 _'Hai'_

Naruto drew back his attention to the outside world where the Hokage was explaining that there was going to be preliminary matches before the third task.

"- And now for the first fight" a sickly looking man finished looking at the crazy proctor lady that stood next to the Hokage. She said something into a head set and an electronic board was revealed out of a wall. It began spinning through names and stopped landing on two names

 **Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi**

"Will Uchiha Sasuke *cough* and Akado *cough" Yoroi please stay here and the rest of you please *cough* leave to the viewing area.*cough* "

Everyone milled around a bit before leaving to stand beside their sensei's. Naruto caught up to team 9 just before the stairs.

"Hyūga!"

Neji turned around and looked at the Madara lookalike with narrowed eyes.

"What"

Naruto walked up and stood directly in front of Neji and Tenten, speaking quietly so no one could hear. His position made it so that no one could read the lips of the two talking. One curious observer could, however...

"I would appreciate if you didn't mention what happened in the forest to your sensei or anyone else for that matter. I have plans and you blurting out my secrets to anyone and everyone could cause them to fail."

Neji crossed his arms and glared at Naruto with his white eyes. "What's in it for me? Why should I stay quiet?"

Naruto drew back a bit, he hadn't anticipated this response. He had only remembered just now that he had not told the others to stay quiet - this was a impromptu thing. He hadn't planned at all.

 **"Idiot, you should always have a plan. Doesn't matter now it is not a fault of yours that you are unprepared for this... I will help you now but you will have to learn to plan for unexpected situations. Mention that you can do something about his seal."**

 _'Seal? He has a seal? Where?'_

 **"His forehead, it is covered by his Hitai-ate. It's a seal that has been used by the Hyūga for decades... The Caged Bird seal."**

 _'OK,'_ Naruto looked over to Neji who was still glaring at him. Naruto leant forward, close enough that his mouth was right next to Neji's ear.

"Oh. I think, that if I tell you that I can do something about that seal of yours, Neji. Wouldn't want to give up such an opportunity to be free from your cage, Wouldn't you?... Little bird." Naruto smirked and poked his index and middle finger right in the middle of the long-haired boy's Hitai-ate - right in the centre of the engraved leaf - before walking past the Hyūga scion and up the stairs, not looking back at Neji, who stood frozen where Naruto left him.

Sakura already stood next to Kakashi, both of them looking at him with inquisitive looks.

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura asked, her messily cut hair swaying as she tilted her head.

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at Naruto lazily. "Hmm?"

Naruto just looked at his teammates blankly before going to stand by the railing, leaning his elbows on it and looking down at Sasuke and that Yoroi guy who were now fighting on the ground.

"I don't see why you want to know. What goes on between Neji and I is none of your business." Naruto turned round and looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. "Shut up and don't talk about it again".

"But Naruto-"

"Maa Maa Sakura-chan, leave Naruto-kun alone for now Ne? If he wants to keep his secrets that as fine, don't pry. He'll tell us if he wants to." Kakashi looked up from his book, absentmindedly turning a page as he gazed lazily at the former blonde boy, if you looked closer however, you could see that Kakashi's eye was narrowed a fraction of a fraction.

Sakura looked at Kakashi in frustration, he was supposed to back her up in this!

"Just watch Sasuke-kun's fight for now hmm?" Kakashi had gone back to reading his porn.

Sakura huffed and turned back to the edge watching as Sasuke delivered a debilitating series of kicks to Yoroi sending him down to the ground in a crash of tile.

"Shishi Rendan!"

Sasuke landed back on the ground gracefully, his Sharingan fading from the blood red of the Sharingan to the dark onyx it usually was.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked at his downed opponent and walked away.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a small smirk on his face.

"That was over quickly, never even got a chance to see it with the rest of our team nagging at me"

Sasuke's smirk widened and his black eyes glimmered in amusement

"Oh? Shame then, nevertheless my performance is better than yours probably will be. You just don't have the skill that I do, Dobe"

"Again with the 'Dobe' I thought we got past that Teme. Anyway I'll be better than you soon enough"

"Speak for yourself, your just as bad as me with the 'Teme' thing... You? Better than me?... We'll see..." Sasuke stopped beside Naruto and leaned over the railing in the same manner that Naruto did.

"Hn"

Sasuke said nothing in response but his smirk spoke volumes.

The rest of team 7 and the surrounding teams just watched the byplay, wondering what had happened between the two.

"Well then, let's see how you do"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the board which had just stopped running through names.

 **Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba**

"Hah! See that Akamaru, we got the easy one. I'll beat Uzumaki to a pulp easy!" Kiba shouted out in glee, his voice carrying far across the room too where team 7 stood.

"Easy? I'll show him easy" Naruto muttered under his breath, turning round to walk over the stairs.

"Good luck Naruto!" Sakura said, although her eyes were hesitant.

Sasuke scoffed. "Naruto doesn't need luck. He'll wipe the floor with that mutt easy. See you back up here soon."

"You bet, Sasuke." Naruto turned back around and headed towards the stairs, raising a hand in a lazy wave as he went.

As Naruto descended the stairs, Madara spoke up from the depths of his mind.

 **"Don't use the Sharingan here, its best to keep that hidden,"**

 _'Eh? Why? it will be an easy win if I use it.'_

 **"Do you want to reveal everything we have tried to keep hidden just for a minor fight like this? You won't need it, the Inuzuka can be taken down easy, you just have to exploit their weaknesses."**

 _'Weaknesses?'_

 **"I won't tell you that, you need to work out these things for yourself. A hint, however."**

 _'Hmm?'_

 **"Contain him. Without manoeuvrability, he is useless That's all I'm going to tell you... use all the resources you have."**

 _'That's helpful'_ Naruto retorted sarcastically. He looked out ahead where Kiba stood arrogantly with his puppy Akamaru standing next to him. Naruto noticed that Kiba stood a little in front of the dog in a subtle, defensive way.

 _'Weaknesses, huh?'_

"Hah! I feel bad for you Naruto, so I'll end it with one punch."

Naruto smirked darkly at Kiba, making the Inuzuka and many of the watchers shiver slightly.

"Will you now? Go on then, end it!"

"Hehe, right then. Akamaru stay back I won't need you in this. **Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu! (** **Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique)"**

Kiba got onto all fours and a shroud of chakra erupted from him, changing his looks to be more feral; claws grew from his fingernails and his facial features grew more feral and dog-like.

"You're going down Uzumaki! **Tsuga!(Passing Fang)"**

Kiba started rotating rapidly and soon was fast enough for him to look like a massive fang-like drill as he attacked Naruto... Who stood and watched.

"Contain him... Heh," Naruto smirked, "Easier said than done."

Kiba was advancing fast, he was almost right in front of Naruto, on course to rip the long-haired boy to shreds.

Just before impact, Naruto stepped neatly to the side, just as the human drill that was Kiba impacted the ground where Naruto stood only seconds before.

Kiba bounced up and continued up towards the ceiling before he suddenly stopped spinning and hovered in the air for a few seconds before locking his eyes on Naruto and once more, spinning and becoming a massive fang-like drill.

"Stay still so I can hit you! Damn it"

Naruto jumped aside once more as Kiba drilled the ground where he stood. This process repeated 5 more times, each miss making Kiba more and more frustrated.

"Stay still? What kind of fool would stand still in front of a rotating drill of death at a request of an enemy? Not me anyway" Naruto was taunting the feral boy now, a plan in mind.

Kiba had landed next to his dog and was baring his teeth threateningly at Naruto, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"Aww, The little doggy mad? Better get back to your owner then. Wouldn't want you attacking anyone else here, you rabid mutt."

"Argh! UZUMAKI!" Kiba charged forward. Kiba was incensed by Naruto's taunting, he never noticed Naruto's smirk.

The two engaged in combat, punches and kicks being exchanged between the two rapidly.

Naruto ducked under a roundhouse punch and swung out his leg and lashed out with a rib-breaking kick which threw the feral boy back several meters.

Kiba landed on his feet and reached down with a hand to steady himself. He charged forward once more only to be met by three Kage Bunshins.

Naruto stood back and watched as the clones were quickly taken down by Kiba, he channelled chakra throughout his body, careful to avoid his eyes. He could barely keep up with the boy as it was.

Naruto drew out a few shuriken and shot them towards Kiba, a few hit directly on but others passed by and cut shallowly on Akamaru, making the dog jump in surprise.

"Akamaru!... You bastard!" Kiba charged forward disregarding technique in order to pummel Naruto to pieces for daring to harm his Akamaru.

He was so blind in his rage that he didn't notice Naruto's arrogant smirk widen into a mad grin as the raven haired boy reached back into his shuriken pouch and drew out a scroll.

Naruto flung the scroll out in front of him, unravelling it as it went revealing a line of identical seals.

"Uzumaki storage seals..." The older Shinobi muttered reverently as they recognised the seals on the scroll.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei what's that Naruto's got?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned back slightly, also curious, he couldn't recognise the seals at this distance even with his enhanced eyesight.

"Those are storage seals Sakura-chan, I wonder where Naruto-Kun got the scrolls from? He hasn't used them before."

"Oh.." Was all that Sakura responded with

Back down in the arena, Kiba had stopped his charge, having enough sense to stop and see what the threat was. Akamaru crept forward nervously in the background, unnoticed by the two combatants.

Naruto bit his thumb - drawing some blood - and swiped it across the first seal, something appeared but the observers sight was blocked by the plume of smoke that normally preceded an unsealing.

The smoke cleared but nothing was left on the paper, making everyone curious as Naruto held something small in his hand.

Several more puffs of smoke appeared around Naruto and disappeared to reveal six Kage Bunshins. Naruto handed something to them and they spread out around Kiba in a general circle shape.

Kiba was looking around wildly, that smirk on the orange wearing boy's face didn't look good.

All the Bunshins threw something down on the ground at once. Only those with a quick eye could see the small grey pellets that flew from the hands of the Naruto clones.

The arena was filled with a thick grey smoke, covering the sight of the two boys and dog from everyone else. Neji and Hinata tried to see through the smoke with their Byakugan but could only see vague shapes.

"The smoke is threaded with chakra," Neji muttered amazed.

All of a sudden Kakashi sneezed violently, several times. The silver haired man rubbed his nose with his sleeve sheepishly. Looking up to most of the room staring at him.

"Sorry." He waved his hand in front of him nonchalantly. "The smoke made me sneeze."

Everyone looked back to the floor, noticing that the smoke showed no sign of disappearing. They could also hear two sets of sneezing in the smoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He's put some kind of smell irritant in the smoke, to stop Inuzuka from smelling where he is... Heh, that's Naruto for you."

Everyone who had heard looked curiously at the smoke, they could smell something off about the smoke if they really tried.

Back in the arena, Naruto was unsealing more and more kunai, all of them connected to separate spools of ninja wire.

"Heh. That'll do it." He summoned another two Kage Bunshin. "Get the dog," he ordered.

"Aye aye sir," the two mock saluted and ran off into the smoke, red eyes barely visible.

 _'Using the Sharingan to see through the smoke huh? Heh, good idea me.'_ Naruto channelled chakra to his eyes and turned on his own Sharingan, using the ability to see chakra to locate the two chakras - seen as some sort of flames - in the smog.

Naruto smirked. _'Too easy'_

He started throwing kunai in seemingly odd directions, but as they piled up you could see a sort of shape forming from the overlapping wires.

The smoke began to fade, making everyone - even Gaara - lean forward curiously.

Many eyes widened as they saw the intricate _cage_ of wires that held the panicking figure of Inuzuka Kiba.

As the smoke faded more, they could see two Naruto's holding the shaking Akamaru; one held a kunai to the puppy's neck.

The smoke was completely gone now, everything could now be seen down in the arena. The only thing to add was the smirking figure of another Naruto who was walking steadily towards Kiba. The onlookers concluded that this was the real Naruto.

Naruto blurred and silently landed on top of the cage - where the wires all overlapped. He drew a kunai from his thigh holster and held it in a reverse grip, Naruto looked down at Kiba and smirked even wider at the scared look on Kiba's face as the dog like boy kept glancing between the real Naruto and the two clones holding his precious dog.

"Let Akamaru go you bastard!" Kiba roared, his fists clenching at his sides. He involuntarily whined when the kunai was pressed closed onto the white dog's neck.

"Do you forfeit?" Naruto asked softly. "The dog will live if you forfeit." A small line of blood running down snow white fur made Kiba panic.

"Yes! I forfeit, I forfeit! Now let Akamaru go!"

"Hn, very well," Naruto motioned to his two clones who let the dog down on the ground and dispelled leaving only smoke behind.

Naruto shook his head slightly as he gained the memories and thoughts of his clones.

 _'Interesting, I gain the memories of my clones... I'll think on this later'_

He dropped down outside the wire cage and cut an inconspicuous wire at the edge of the structure, making the whole thing collapse neatly into bundles of wire and kunai which Naruto sealed back into his scroll.

Kiba ran to his shivering dog and gathered it into his arms muttering soft comforts into the floppy ears.

Naruto just turned and ascended back up the stairs. Not taking notice to the glares being sent to his back.

"Well done, you did well...regretfully," Sasuke said as Naruto rejoined his team up on the balcony

"Hn."

Sasuke just laughed and turned back to the arena.

Naruto went and stood next to him, sighing softly in content as his blood started to stop rushing through his body, incited by the thrill of battle.

The silence didn't last long as someone shouting drew him out of his musing.

"Naruto-Baka!"

Naruto turned and got a brief look at pink hair before his head was snapped to the side, a ringing 'slap' echoed through the room.

* * *

 **Yo! Sorry its a bit late, got caught up with homework from school, ya know?**

 **Hope this was alright for you guys let me know what you think ne?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark -** Thanks for your review. Your question's... Hmmm? Maybe, if people want it I'll put it in but I'm leaning against it for now. If I don't put Kaguya in I will guarantee that something as big as Kaguya appears though... To keep it interesting.

The Mangekyō... Wait and see ;D

 **Wyrtha -** Here it is! Do you like what I've done, thanks for your review

 **The Sith'ari -** perhaps. Although it will be after the time skip.

 **Post1e -** yup, in the future though. Thanks!

 **thor94 -** that's just the image you get now. Things will change in the future, you can't expect Madara to be all good and pure just as he is revived, he will change. Naruto does that a lot.

 **dbtiger63 -** at first, but he gradually grows away from Madara as he becomes stronger. The plan... I agree, Naruto will have a different approach... Just have to figure out _what_ though... :(

 **ND99sama** **-** thanks for your review, I try :). Yeah... that bit... Eh hehe. I wrote the invincible bit before the whole talk with Madara and the weaker bit... Well just think of it as the fluctuating emotions that the Sharingan brings, at the talk Naruto didn't have the Sharingan activated and when he was running through the trees, he did. The power of the Sharingan would do that when its directly on don't you thinks

 **To: Rocuezar, Habu2010, guest, Hachiman, fenixrojo36, Brehze and Dzerx.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, its appreciated.**

 **OK then. That's me off. Going to go revise for prelims**

 **Ja ne ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

it'sm Uzumaki to Uchiha

Chapter 5

Small note here, the rest will be at the bottom

I got my first flame the other day there. The person commented about Sakura hitting Naruto, I thank you. You gave your honest opinion, I appreciate that. You may think me weird for this but I don't care.

To answer your comment anyway Flamer guy.

Sakura will die, soon. I guarantee that and probably for the shits and giggles I will resurrect her needlessly and kill her again- in the most horrible way possible... I will also do something about Hinata, probably kill her for the plot.

To the other Sakura haters...any ideas for Sakura's death are welcome. I was thinking of Gaara to kill her... Like he should have, in the invasion.

On another note, this story apparently has bashing in it as well... I thought I was generally in character for Sakura, doesn't she hit Naruto repeatedly in cannon? if you mean something else review or pm and I will add the bashing label.

Anyways, enjoy as usual.

* * *

Previously

* * *

Naruto went and stood next to him, sighing softly in content as his blood started to stop rushing through his body, incited by the thrill of battle.

The silence didn't last long as someone shouting drew him out of his musing.

"Naruto-Baka!"

Naruto turned and got a brief look at pink hair before his head was snapped to the side, a ringing 'slap' echoed through the room.

* * *

Naruto's hand came up slowly and cupped his hand over his cheek, a red palm print already forming.

Everyone was staring at the pink-haired girl in astonishment, looking between the emotionless Naruto and the panicking Sakura and wondering who was going to snap first.

Naruto looked up at Sakura, who was now looking at her hand in abject horror. Teal eyes flicking from her hand to Naruto's face, she started shuffling backwards, wary of the oppressive aura being emitted from the long-haired boy.

"Sakura," he spoke softly, an undertone of danger lurking beneath the calm facade.

The girl started, her gaze flicking up to Naruto's blank face more frequently. "Hai?" Her voice quavered.

Naruto walked forward slowly, his footsteps echoing faintly as he walked. He quickly reached Sakura, who was trying to get away. The wall at her back however, stopped her from retreating further.

Sakura was now trapped between the wall and Naruto, she looked back at her hand and noticed that it was shaking violently. Was she that scared of her own _teammate?_

Naruto reached forward with his hand and held it just centimetres away from her cheek. He debated about what to do for a few moments, not noticing the flinch from Sakura as he hand neared her cheek. Naruto decided to respond like she had. An eye for an eye.

An even louder smack than before resounded through the room.

Sakura stumbled from the backlash and fell down to the floor, her eyes watering with the pain in her reddening cheek. She raised her hand to touch the tender skin in a mirror of what Naruto had done mere moments before.

Naruto looked down at Sakura and sneered slightly before walking back to stand with Sasuke, ignoring the stares from all the Konoha ninja. The foreigners didn't care enough to watch. Well most of them.

* * *

"Ooooh, bitch slap! Itai! Chihiro-chaaan, why did you do that?" The blue haired Ame Shinobi turned to his red headed teammate pouting, his hands shielding the back of his head in case he was slapped again.

"Kaito we're supposed to be on a mission for Leader-sama and you're fucking about. Shut up before you break our cover."

Kaito looked at Chihiro incredulously, "But I'm not doing anything to break our cover."

Chihiro tched and turned to her other teammate, "Baka. At least Haruka is taking this seriously. " She muttered.

Haruka turned to the other male in his team, who was making rude gestures to Chihiro's back. "Kaito-san, your shouting and complaining is detrimental to our current mission. As Chihiro-san has said; you're actions will not be tolerated. If you dont take this seriously, we can just make you forfeit and send you back to Amegakure. Then you can explain to Leader-sama why the mission has failed." The raven haired boy's voice was monotone as he spoke, not even a inflection of emotion visible on his pierced face.

"You have nothing to complain about, asshole. Just because you're Leader-sama's favourite doesn't mean-" he was interrupted by the quiet but hard voice of the oldest of the group.

"Quiet Kaito. Another match is starting."

"Hai, Konan-sensei." The blue haired boy mumbled, his leaf green eyes glaring at his other teammates.

"Will Sabaku Temari and Tenten come down to the fighting area please."

* * *

"Naruto-kun." The former blond turned to look at Kakashi and frowned. The older man just gave an implied smile with his only visible eye and motioned for the genin to follow him with a lazy wave.

Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets as they made their way through the quiet hallways of the tower. The muffled sounds of fighting fading away as they walked further and further away from the main hall. Kakashi led him up three flights of stairs before they reached their destination, which was a dimly lit room.

The room was occupied by a small crowd of people, many, who Naruto was sure that they were still in the preliminary exam room. _Must be Shadow Clones_ , he thought. _Rather foolish of them._

Much to his surprise, the Sandaime Hokage stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of Naruto. His usually friendly and grandfatherly face gone, replaced by the _real_ Hokage. The Hokage who had been though all three of the Shinobi World Wars and had been handpicked by the Nidaime, Senju Tobirama, as the successor to the _throne_ of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage started. "There has been several concerns brought to my attention these past few days, in the wake of the preliminary examinations and the few days beforehand wherein you and your team arrived early. Would you please recount, from your own point of view, the events that occurred during your time in the forest for the Second Exam?"

Naruto blinked and cast his eyes across the room, recognising few faces among them. The proctors for the first few exams among them. Sighing, Naruto set himself to recount the altered version of events that he and Madara had decided would be detailed enough to satisfy his interrogators but vague enough to conceal the delicate details.

"On the first day, after encountering some deception and a trap laid out by a team of Kiri Shinobi... Our team encountered the disguised form of the traitor Sannin, Orochimaru..."

* * *

"Well then, Uzumaki Naruto, we send you back to the main hall to fetch Genin Uchiha Sasuke. You may leave." The Hokage looked at him a little less harshly and gave a small smile.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto gave a quick bow and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Turning round, Naruto headed back the way he came. His soft sandals making small thuds as they met the ground. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked sharply to the left. Coming out of the shadows... Was Orochimaru himself.

"An intriguing tale, Naruto-kun." The man's yellow, slit eyes gleamed in the murky light. "So intriguing. For a... false... story."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and slightly lowered his mask, sneering at the Snake-like man. He leant against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest, his motion mirrored by Orochimaru who stood across the room. "What of it?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing." The snake assured. "You just interest me, Naruto-kun. After the events in the Forest of Death, I thought that you would have been rendered useless by my seal and therefore clearing the way for Sasuke-kun."

"You thought wrong." Naruto murmured.

"Yes. I did." Orochimaru agreed. "But, these circumstances have revealed some new players to the field and... Removed... some." Orochimaru's eyes darted to Naruto's abdomen and flicked up to blue ringed, obsidian eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at the Sannin accusingly. "You no longer contain the Kyūbi, do you, Naruto-kun? It has been replaced by something different... Something... Greater."

Eyes wide, Naruto quickly conferred with Madara to seek his opinion. _How does he know?!_

 **'Sensor. The man can most likely feel the absence of such a powerful chakra. Anyone who is even a tiny bit sensitive to chakra could feel the change in you. It will be harder to conceal your change if there is many amongst the weak Konoha Shinobi that are chakra sensitive or chakra sensors themselves. We must talk later on this.'**

"Naruto-kun?" The Uzumaki snapped out his thoughts and looked up at Orochimaru, who looked rather pleased with himself. "You were just communicating with whatever's inside you, weren't you?"

"Tch." Naruto got up from his relaxed stance against the wall and began walking away, his steps echoing in the dark.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder at Orochimaru, who was walking closer. Stopping next to the Konoha Genin, Orochimaru leaned forward and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"You have interested me, Naruto-kun. As a... Reward... I will let you in for a little secret that may intrigue whom I suspect resides in you." The man paused and breathed softly in Naruto's ear, making the boy shiver. The snake man's voice dropped, becoming so quiet that Naruto had to strain to hear. "During the final exam, I will be invading Konohagakure with my forces." Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth hung open a bit.

"I will be killing my former sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, and I will resurrect those who preceded him; The Shodai and the Nidaime, to fight against him before I do so. If I feel so inclined, I may let you battle against the two, cementing your 'loyalty' to Konoha. Which you may need until you are strong enough to leave this wretched village as I did all those years ago." Naruto could feel Orochimaru smirk against the sensitive skin around his ear, "Do as you wish with this information, just... Don't ruin the surprise, OK?"

Naruto nodded faintly and looked ahead at the shadowy corridor with wide eyes, not noticing when Orochimaru stepped away and faded into the shadows, a wide smile on his face.

"Let's see how you do with this, Naruto-kun. Kukuku."

* * *

"To all of you who won the rights to compete in the third round of the chūnin exam." The sickly man paused to give out a raking cough. "One is missing but, Congratulations to you all!" Naruto walked in at that moment, making the seven genin standing in the middle of the room look over to him as he closed the doors. "Ah our last finalist joins us. Come over quick."

Naruto, instead of moving faster like instructed, took his time to make his way across the room. Moving nimbly though the ruined remains of the fighting area. The floor was cracked and lifting in places and there was massive craters dotted about the place. Looking at the remaining contestants was useless in determining the source of the destruction as Naruto was called away before he could watch most of the matches. _Shit. That means that I don't know what I'm up against either._

 **'We are at a distinct disadvantage indeed.'** Madara confirmed.

Coming up to stand next to Sasuke, Naruto looked up a the sick looking proctor and raised an eyebrow at the pointed look the man was giving him.

"Ahem. Well, that's all I have to say. Hokage-sama, if you would please." Giving a last look over the chūnin prospects, the man stepped away and joined the proctors from the last two exams up on the raised platform, starting a conversation in low whispers as soon as he joined them.

"Thank you, Hayate. Now, I will start explaining the main test..."

* * *

"The prelims have ended and they will begin the finals."

Birds chirped their songs and the low rustle of leaves sounded in the distance, a low breeze making the expansive sea of trees dance.

"It's so serene. No. It's become accustomed to peace... In a time when it's said that other countries are busy strengthening their forces."

The white haired man turned to his master and adjusted his glasses. "Could we take it now?"

A smirk. "Yes. Though I'm not sure there will be much fun in taking the head of that geezer."

"Is that so?" The man replied. Orochimaru looked down to the wooden planks that made up the floor as he reminisced on days long past. "It seems to me that you are still hesitant to act." Kabuto stated. "From now on, the various hidden villages will fight against each other in a long and intense battle. Otogakure is among them." Kabuto lifted his hand up near his chin. "You intend to be the trigger to all this."

Orochimaru looked up and pinned his hard gaze on the musing spy.

"He's the bullet for that purpose, isn't he?" Kabuto pushed up his glasses again and looked over to the exiled Snake Sage. "Uchiha Sasuke-kun, was it?" He questioned.

Orochimaru smirked and gave out a low chuckle. "You're so intuitive that it's scary. But..."

"But?"

"You have forgotten one important variable, Kabuto-kun. You have forgotten Naruto-kun."

Kabuto blinked and looked over to Orochimaru confused. "Uzumaki Naruto-kun? He's just a weak, unimportant factor in our game. Just because he has gone through a change in looks doesn't mean that he becomes more of an interest."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru's smirk widened to a mad grin. "The host of Uchiha Madara, the most powerful Uchiha in the history of Uchiha's, would become an interest. Don't you think?"

Kabuto's smug look quickly slackened to one of shock, his glasses sliding down his face as he looked incredulously at Orochimaru. "B-but, the Kyūbi–"

"No longer resides within Naruto-kun."

"H-how?"

"I don't know. But, it proves to be an intriguing development in any case."

* * *

Sorry that the chapter is a bit shorter and it's been a while since I've updated, I actually have exams going on this month so I have been focusing on those for the time being. As a matter of fact I don't currently have the time to answer reviews so that'll have to come in the next update.

Ja ne

Madara


End file.
